


Codeword: Christmas Date

by SonnenFlower



Series: Codeword: Christmas [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blind Date, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnenFlower/pseuds/SonnenFlower
Summary: Ginny set Hermione up for a blind date. It's going great!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Series: Codeword: Christmas [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056443
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Codeword: Christmas Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FaeOrabel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeOrabel/gifts).



> Very late happy holidays sunshine :-*

If someone had asked Hermione right that second for three things she’d hate, the first three that came to mind would be Christmas, blind dates and crowded pups. Too bad she was sitting alone in a crowded pub, right before Christmas waiting for her blind date.

Sometimes she wondered what she had done, for the universe to punish her like this, but she couldn’t really think about much. Sure, she had mimicked a mad Death Eater, broke into the library countless times, but only once into a bank. Oh, and she had broken into the ministry on more than one occasion. And still- The problem was that the only thing worse than crowded pubs and blind dates, was yet another family holiday at the Burrow being the only single in attendance.

Against most people's expectations, Hermione Granger had limits and it appeared one of them was reached exactly now. When she had a quiet and rational talk about it with Ginny - yes quiet and rational, everyone who claimed that a lot of tears and even more wine had been involved was just straight out lying! - she had suggested a blind date. Hermione had tried to argue about the blind part of it, but Ginny had stood firm, claiming Hermione would only use the time knowing about her date partner to find evidence of them being a bad choice and never give herself a chance to actually get to know them.

Since it was hard to argue with Ginny when both of them knew she was right, Hermione had agreed and that was why she was sitting now in a lonely booth in an otherwise packed Leaky Cauldron waiting for her imminent doom. For the past few days, she had wrecked her mind whom Ginny could have set her up with, but she just couldn’t think about anyone.

The only details she knew were that Ginny had met them due to her work. But that wasn’t helpful. Ever since Ginny had become captain of the Harpies she had a lot of promos and society appearance to make, so she met so many people Hermione sometimes thought her friend had probably shaken everyone's hand in wizarding Britain any time now.

As amusing as that thought was - she knew how much Ginny hated shaking hands after all - as little did her contemplations had helped her to determine who she’d meet today. Casting a quick tempus she rolled her eyes. Great, her date was late. This started promising already. Shaking her head she decided she’d wait ten minutes and then leave. She really had better things to do after all and Ginny could hardly blame her if she didn’t sit around waiting for someone that might never turn up. She did have her pride after all.

Reaching that decision she waved over to Hanna to get a drink. Originally she had planned to wait with ordering till her date had arrived but in light of their obvious delay that seemed unnecessary. She’d have her drink and if she was still alone when the drink was done she’d leave and could at least say she had a nice drink after a long day of work. That was probably the best result that could come from this evening anyway.

Swallowing the last bit of her Cider she saw a dark-haired man in a leather jacket enter the pub. He was quite good looking and vaguely familiar, but her time here was up and she couldn’t imagine that guy was here for her. Every time someone had hinted at “a friend you’d get along with sooo well” they’d always been the bookish type of men, mostly with some glasses and a lot of tartan jackets. Not that Hermione had any problem with glasses or tartan jackets, but at this point, she couldn’t imagine that someone would set her up with a guy that could only be described with the world cool.

Shaking her head she grabbed her jacket and made her way to the door, still trying to figure out how she knew the man she had seen and her eyes busy searching for Hanna to wave goodbye.

She should have probably known that that wasn’t the smartest move in a packed pub, but the thought only hit her when she hit something warm and solid. Trying not to lose her equilibrium completely she grabbed onto the man she had so clumsily run into, her fingers holding on to leather-clad shoulders. Well, shit!

“Oi, careful sunshine.” The man smiled down to her, as he helped her straighten up again until he saw her face and his mimic changed. “Excuse me, Miss Granger, I really didn’t want to cause you any harm, I’m just very late for blind date a friend of mine set me up for and I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

Hermione knew that kind of panicked politeness, she had experimented it a million times when she met former Slytherins in the Ministry who felt compelled to shower her in respect to shower her and the world, that they had nothing to do with the Death Eater believes. Most times it got worse as more those people had been involved in it in their youth.

“Don’t worry, this was all my fault. Why are you late for a blind date anyway?” Hermione was quite sure at this point that Ginny had planned to set her up with this former Slytherin, because how many blind dates could it give in this pub at the same time really? But since the man in front of her seemed to have no clue who he was going to meet, she could inquire him, before she gave away that she had been the woman waiting.

“Oh, ahm- I’m my little sister's guardian since our mum died shortly after her birth and our father is-” He broke off at this point and Hermione had a feeling she knew what was coming already and again, the story sounded vaguely familiar. “Our father is indisposed to look after her. For some reason, she didn’t want to let me go tonight. She gets a bit worried about people leaving her sometimes.”

Hermione only nodded, that was a very good reason to be late. “So, how were you supposed to find your blind date? I don’t want to keep you.”

“My date, right.” The man blushed quite prettily, she noticed. “Hanna - you know Hanna? - well Ginny said she’d tell me the table.”

Before Hermione could say anything else Hanna turned up right next to them. “Ah I see, you two found each other even without my help, great. Sorry, it's so full I’m a bit rotating at the moment. Anyway, have fun.” and with that Hanna was gone again, leaving Hermione with a very wide-eyed companion. The look of utter surprise on his face was really adorable.

“Hi my name is Hermione, looks like I’m your date for tonight.” She held out her hand to him and had to giggle a bit. Why was she giggling? She never giggled!

“Hi, I’m Theo, Theo Nott.” He shook his hand and still looked a bit stunned. “I am really sorry that I was late. Seeing as I ran into right at the door I guess you were about to leave. I’d really understand if you would prefer to leave.”

Hermione looked through the noise pub full of people. “To be honest, I’d love to leave,” Hearing those words his face fell, even though he had offered her the escape “but why don’t you join me? It's so noisy here!”

Seeing his face lit up, she smiled a bit, maybe this would end in a nice evening as well and with that thought, she grabbed his hand to leave the pub.

Only they were stuck!

“What the hell?”

Theo looked quite shocked at her cursing, but she knew that feeling and she was going to kill George. If Theo couldn’t handle her cursing, this had no future anyway.

“Argh, I’m going to kill him!”

Now Theo looked really stunned, but he composed himself quickly.

“I don’t want to be presumptuous, but I feel like I am missing something crucial here.”

Hermione just snorted and pointed upwards, where a mistletoe was dangling from the ceiling.

“George Weasley somehow got his hands on Lockhart's mistletoe enchantment from the second year. Well, Lockhart probably stole it before that anyway. I explained to George a million times that this is a forced interaction and the meaning of consent, but it looks like he didn’t listen to me at all. So I’m going to kill him once we get out of here.”

Theo was just about to reply when Hanna's voice could be heard over the noises of the crowd.

“Don’t worry Hermione, George modified the enchantment, the mistletoe will now only trap people who would consent to a kiss!”


End file.
